csofandomcom-20200223-history
SKULL-5
:For the original version, see M14 EBR. The Skull-5 is a an anti-zombie sniper rifle categorized under Skull series in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This is a remodeled version of M14 EBR attached with a sniper scope. It holds 24 rounds of 5.56mm Anti-zombie for each magazine. The specialized bullets created by the government does critical damage to zombies and has high penetration power. Advantages= *Very high damage *Very accurate *High reserve ammunition *Short reload time *High rate of fire *Usable scope *Minimal speed reduction when zoomed *High penetration power *Good stats on both Stun and Knockback to zombies |-| Disadvantages= *Expensive price and ammunition cost *Quite heavy *Short zoom rate *Available only for a limited time *Zooming will decrease Skull-5's rate of fire Events Taiwan/Hong Kong= :August 29, 2013 There was a resale packed with 500,000 game points for a limited time of 6 days. '' January 21, 2014'' It was made obtainable from the Bingo Event alongside the release of Spear, MP7A1 Unicorn and Horse Axe. |-| Japan= :July 27, 2011 Permanent sale for this weapon was available from 27 April 2011 until 18 May 2011. |-| Singapore/Malaysia= :September 12, 2012 This weapon was released alongside Culvert. Permanent sale was only available from September 12, 2012 to September 26, 2012. Can be bought with or without 30 Advanced Code Decoders. :October 8, 2013 Resold alongside HK23E and Double-Barreled Shotgun. |-| Tips *Very effective at dealing with zombies/bosses and other big targets. *Very accurate. Aim for the head to kill and use the scope to control the recoil. *Camp in closed areas such as in ducts for maximum performance. *24 rounds of Skull-5 can perform 1920 ~ 3840 damage to zombies on chest to legs, while 24 rounds of Skull-5 on head can perform 6024 ~ 7104 damage to zombies. *With Deadly Shot, Skull-5 's 24 rounds bullet damage can reach 7000 ~ 13600. *Anti-zombie bullets can penetrate up to four zombies in a row. *In Zombie Mods, shoot Light zombies/Regular zombies when they are in midair to knock them away. Tactics facing Skull-5 users Classic Battle= *Avoid medium and long ranges contact. *One-hit-kill sniper rifles like AWP is recommended when facing Skull-5 users. *Skull-5 has no crosshair, so use this as an advantage by assaulting in close range. |-| Zombie Mods= *You can't run when shot, Skull-5 will stun you if the shooter hit you repeatedly and other humans will have a chance to do a melee attack on you. *Skull-5 bullets will knock Light Types far away and Heavy Types a short distance if the bullet hit you mid-air. So jump when being shot to escape easily. *Cooperate with other zombies to take down Skull-5 users to have a higher chance to infect him/her. Don't go alone unless you have proper skills. *Use zombies with small hitboxes like Light Type to avoid Skull-5 bullets. This choice needs a proper skill to dodge. *Run away when Skull-5 users turn on Deadly Shot, or you'll be killed instantly if your HP is below 4000. |-| Comparison to 'M14 EBR' Positive *Higher damage to human (+40) *Higher damage to zombies (+120) *Higher reserve ammunition (+150) *Shorter reload time (-0.5 seconds) *More accurate (+20%) *Higher clip size (+4) Negative *More expensive (+$2600) *Higher recoil (+12%) *Lower fire rate (-9%) *Heavier (+4%) 'SIG SG550 Sniper' Positive *Higher damage (+19) *Higher damage to zombies (+99) *Higher reserve ammunition (+150) *Shorter reload time (-1.8 seconds) *Can be purchased by both teams Negative *More expensive (+$1800) *Less accurate (-2%) *Higher recoil (+12%) *Lower fire rate (-3%) *Heavier (+2%) *Lower clip size (-6) 'HK G3 SG/1' Positive *Higher damage (+10) *Higher damage to zombies (+90) *Higher reserve ammunition (+150) *Shorter reload time (-1.5 seconds) *Can be purchased by both teams *Higher clip size (+4) Negative *More expensive (+$1000) *Less accurate (-9%) *Higher recoil (+8%) *Lower fire rate (-3%) *Heavier (+2%) Gallery Skull5 chamber.jpg|Drawing File:Skull5_viewmodel.png|View model m14sniper.gif|Shoot and reload animations File:Skull5_worldmodel.png|World model 0000473066.JPG|Ditto 564398_548993851837021_564246503_n.png|A SAS operative with Skull-5 zs_culvert_20120912_2055420.jpg|In-game screenshot Skull5-2.jpg|High quality view sk5tp.png|Korea poster File:Skull5_poster_sgp_resale.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster sk5cp.jpg|China poster skull5 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound Have you bought this gun? Yes No Trivia *This is the only weapon which can shoot accurately even when JUMPING. Use this as an advantage. *The M14 EBR in real life can be chambered with 7.62 NATO rounds and fed with 20 rounds only instead of 5.56 AZ and 24 rounds. *It shares the same ammunition with all Skull machine guns and has 240 rounds as reserve ammunition in all modes except Zombie Mode, which allows only 200 rounds of reserve ammunition and Scenario mode which allows 600 rounds of reserve ammunition. *This is a fictional weapon but the original M14 EBR can be combined with a scope. *The reload animation of this weapon is incorrect, because the user turns the clip from the other side. The user should press the magazine slot first before removing the magazine. *The reload animation uses a MagPul style where two magazines are taped together. *The scope is tied to the weapon in a clumsy way. *This weapon has not been released yet in Indonesia even though the Balrog series has started to be released. External links *M14 EBR at Wikipedia. Category:Sniper rifle Category:5.56 az users Category:American weapons Category:Skull series Category:Cash weapon Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Stun weapon Category:Semi-auto sniper rifle Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Rex weapons